Werewolf
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes, Loup Garou, Rougarou, Beasts, or even just Wolves for short) are a near-extinct supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who unwillingly transform into large, fearsome, and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the full moon. Even in their human form, werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, though not to the same level as a vampire, and their abilities are not as powerful compared to those they possess on the full moon while transformed. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires due to their venomous bite, which is lethal to them. Werewolves are also hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form, though they still hunt human prey whenever there are no vampires to kill. Triggering the Werewolf Gene Lycanthropy is an inherited condition/species, and a person can only be a werewolf if they are born to at least one werewolf parent; they cannot be turned by bite or scratch as is commonly believed in folklore. Furthermore, the werewolf gene must be "triggered" by taking the life of a human, either intentionally or by accident, in order to gain access to their enhanced physical abilities, though this comes at the cost of transforming into a wolf during every full moon. It does not matter if the kill was accidental or intentional, premeditated or out of self-defense-- if a werewolf causes the death of a human in any way, their werewolf gene will be activated. Physiology Food Like normal humans, werewolves can eat human food if they wish. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are carnivores. When in wolf form, they can feed on human or vampire body parts and organs, but they are not required to ingest them in order to prolong their existence, like vampires must do with blood. There are no known consequences from abstaining from human or vampire flesh while in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed on humanoid flesh, because most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or are scared or distracted away from their victim before they can eat them. Appearance Werewolves in their wolf form are quite similar to natural wolves, although unlike natural wolves, werewolves have glowing yellow or orange eyes, wicked fangs, and a much more feral and predatory appearance. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, blurred speed, and size which is comparable to fully grown humans. The fur color of wolf forms differs from one to the other. Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, aside from their enhanced abilities of speed, strength, and healing. Transformation A werewolf will only transform into a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow, and the person is subjected to at least five or six hours of intense, bone-breaking pain before the actual transformation. After the first transformation, the experience does not last nearly as long, but it is still painful and something many werewolves come to dread. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf’s skeleton, causing the person immense physical and psychological pain. Later, the werewolf grows excessive body hair and becomes feral. Their irises turn golden-yellow, their sclera turn black, and their teeth elongate into canines before they finally transform into their wolf shape. A werewolf returns to their human form after a few hours, sometimes sooner, sometimes later. After the first transformation, the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive, strong and fast, even in human form. Dominic Chamberlain often had trouble controlling his temper, especially leading up to and during the full moon. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size and age, but they cannot fully transform, and they also have a tendency to black out when they become overwhelmed in fits of rage. Werewolves seem to have a strong sense of duty and loyalty to protect their own, and feel a responsibility to help their fellow werewolves whenever they can. Powers and Abilities See Werewolf/Powers and Abilities Known Werewolves TO-S4-Charlie.png|[[Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain|'Charlie']]: Her pregnancy with Elizabeth allowed her to become a hybrid. She is one hybrid not created by Dominic. TO-S4-Christopher-0.jpg|[[Christopher Chamberlain|'Christopher']]: Christopher Chamberlain is the father of Dominic, Thomas, Carson and Hope. He is one of the oldest and most powerful werewolf-witch hybrids alive. TO-S4-Carson.png|[[Carson Chamberlain|'Carson']]: Carson is the son of Christopher Chamberlain, the younger brother of Dominic, the twin of Thomas and the older brother of Hope Chamberlain. TO-S4-Thomas.jpg|[[Thomas Chamberlain|'Thomas']]: Thomas is the son of Christopher Chamberlain, the younger brother of Dominic, the twin of Carson and the older brother of Hope Chamberlain. TO-S4-Hope.PNG|[[Hope Chamberlain|'Hope']]: Hope is the only daughter of Christopher Chamberlain, the younger sister of Dominic and twins Carson and Thomas. TO-S4-Elizabeth.jpg|[[Elizabeth Chamberlain|'Lizzie']]: Elizabeth is the first hybrid born of all three supernatural species; Werewolf, Witch, and Vampire TO-S4-Dominic .png|[[Dominic Chamberlain|'Dominic']]: Dominic Chamberlain is the son of Christopher Chamberlain and the oldest known Original Witch and werewolf. As a result of his brothers Thomas and Carson being bitten and his sister Hope poisoned, he and Hope tricked Dahlia into neutralizing him so Christopher could cast a spell that would link their lives to his and paralyze them as well. TO-S4-The_Hollow.png|The Hollow † Category:Supernatural